Naruto: Next Gen
by Ikazuchi16
Summary: "Once again, the world is being lazy and need us, underachievers." "Ryo, you do realize the world can survive without us right?" "Not in my world!" A new generation has come, a semi-serious, action packed story of ninjas, the continution of the Naruto story.


_**WELCOME, ONE AND ALL TO ANOTHER ONE OF IKAZUCHI'S STORIES, with the help of my co-author Big Mac.**_

_**This story is quite personal to us, cause it's the first with our OC's, Ryo and Den, so please, enjoy this introductory chapter**_

"_There once was a ninja"_

"_NO!"_

"_There once was a jedi"_

"_NO!"_

"_There once was a saiy-"_

"_NO!"_

"_YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK IT! YOU BEGIN THE STORY JACKASS!"_

"_Okay, fine, geez, don't need to be so anal about it."_

"_Ahem, there once was a ninja"_

"_OH COME ON!"_

"_SHUT UP DEN I'M TELLING A STORY!"_

"_Now, like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted."_

"_Really? Just Really? You're an asshole."_

"_SHUT UP DEN, IT'S STORY TIME! Now, since the mood is already ruined, I'll just go ahead and tell this shit like it is YO!"_

"_No. Stop."_

"_B-But I-"_

"_No, besides I'm a better rapper than you, and you're not Killa Bee."_

"_But, i'm black."_

"_No."_

"_But."_

"_NO."_

"…_Fine."_

"_Alright, now tell the fucking story."_

"_ALRIGHT….I forgot what I was gonna say."_

"…_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

"_Well since Den is busy strangling Ryo, I'll just begin the story. I'm the narrator by the way, and shall conduct you into this riveting tale of fantasy and adventure. A story of action and adventure, a story of love and angst, a story of manly men fighting to the very end, A STORY OF TRUE COURAGE AND WILL POWER THAT SHALL GO DOWN THROUGH OUT THE AGES AS ONE OF THE GREATEST TALES TO EVER BE TOLD!"_

"_Dude, shut up and start the story already, Ryo's kinda turning purple here."_

"_Ahem, right. This story is not about the orange wearing ninja you all know and love. No, his generation is now done and over with, now is the time of their children, now is the time for the next generation, but unfortunately, in this generation, the stupidity level has risen. But fear not, for the adventure begins anew, now watch world, as these new warriors enter the world, but seriously, ninja should really not be this insane._

Chapter 1: Introduction: Just when you thought you were safe.

Nothing truly personifies the peace that has been attained more than the village hidden in the leaves. The times where war raged and madmen planned to control everything was over, stopped by a single ninja in orange…..You heard me…..a ninja…that wears orange….Don't question it.

Anyway, Naruto Uzumaki, container of the Nine-Tailed-Fox, Savior of the ninja world, and the sixth Hokage, had finally found peace. Although not permanent, it was enough to last for a long time.

The Ninja villages have never had better relations between them than now. The five Kage have created a peace treaty for the villages.

But enough about that, you'll find out more about that in the future. I'm pretty sure what you're interested in is what the new generation is like. Well, I must say that the ninja world has quite a bright future in its hands, you know, if the idiots don't fuck it up at first.

We now zoom in on Naruto Uzumaki, the sixth Hokage, sitting behind his desk in the Hokage Tower. Long gone is the youth who was brash and loud. Now, in his place was a hardened ninja, with power and experience in folds.

He now stood 6'1, far from his once short stature. His blond hair was now grown out with two bangs on the front of his face. His blue eyes still as vibrant as ever and the same old whisker marks on his cheeks.

Gone was his orange jumpsuit, now replaced with a black, short-sleeved muscle shirt and white ANBU pants. Over his black shirt he wore an orange jacket with black flames adorning the bottom the jacket and its sleeves. Black ninja sandals adorned his feet. Fingerless steel plated black gloves on his hands.

Currently said hands were intertwined, with his forehead resting on top of them. Naruto Uzumaki was truly in a dilemma. The now Thirty-two year old, looked in front of him at the sixteen year old girl standing before him.

She was standing at 5'6 with her hands currently held in front of her nervously. She had long black hair that went down her back, stopping just above her rear, with a few bangs covering the top half of her eyes. Her eyes were a pearl color with no pupils. She has a lithe figure, one of an athlete, not too much fat, but not overly skinny. She had high C, low D-cup breast size that fit her figure perfectly.

She was wearing a purple jumpsuit jacket with orange on the top half, with spirals adorning the shoulders and a giant spiral on the back. Underneath was a form fitting black, short sleeved shirt. Black form fitting pants that stopped right above her ankles and blue ninja sandals.

This was Natsumi Uzumaki, daughter of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga. Considered the princess of the village hidden in the leaves. She was quite possibly the kindest soul to have ever existed. Although she was probably also the strictest person to ever exist too. A prodigy from the day she was born. People always said she was destined to be great, to succeed in life as a ninja, to maybe even one day become the Hokage. However, there was one problem with her.

She was a horrible judge of character.

This was the problem that Naruto was currently facing, his precious daughter's teammates.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his temples as he looked at his daughter. He opened his mouth before closing it, pondering what to say before sighing and looking at his daughter with a blank look.

Natsumi shrunk under her father's gaze before smiling sheepishly.

Naruto sighed before picking up a mission scroll and looking over it. Naruto cleared his throat before speaking.

"Now, let me get this straight."

Natsumi cringed a bit when she heard her father's voice, hoping that he wasn't too angry.

"Fifteen buildings destroyed, five counts of sexual harassment, twelve counts of environmental destruction, another five counts of sexual harassment, twenty counts of forest fires, sixteen counts of panty raids, and one entire ecosystem destroyed."

Natsumi only smiled at her father, "Well, look at the bright side."

An angry twitch, "What?"

Natsumi smiled and picked up the shaved cat that was beneath her jacket.

"We got Tora."

"Natsumi that cat had hair when the meeting started."

"HEY, AT LEAST THE FUCKER'S ALIVE!"

Naruto sighed, Natsumi giggled, and Tora the cat hissed in fear at hearing the voice of its tormentors.

"HEY DEN CHECK IT! FISH! FIIIISH! FIIIIIIIIISSSSH!"

"DAMMIT RYO STOP DRAWING FISH ON THE HOKAGE MONUMENT!"

"DON'T STIFLE MY CREATIVITY!"

"IT'S NOT CREATIVE, IT'S STUPID!"

"SAYS YOU, WHY DON'T YOU COME UP HERE AND DRAW SUCH A MASTERFUL FISH!"

Naruto's eye twitched as he looked at the giant blue 'fish' adorning the front of the Hokage Monument, which in all actuality was a giant blue blob of paint.

"IT LOOKS MORE LIKE THE BLOB FROM THAT MOVIE, YOU KNOW, THE ONE THAT SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!"

"I TOLD YOU MAN, I WASN'T SCARED, I WAS JUST COLD!"

"IT WAS NINETY DEGREES JACKASS!"

"I HAVE NATURALLY LOW BODY TEMPERATURE, I COME FROM THE LAND OF SNOW!"

"NO YOU DON'T, YOU COME FROM THE LAND OF LIGHTNING ASSHOLE!"

"SAYS WHO!"

"YOUR BIO AND YOUR FATHER AND YOUR MOTHER, AND THE ENTIRE LEAF VILLAGE!"

"SHUT UP DEN!"

A can of blue paint came flying down in front of the Hokage's window. The sound of it hitting the ground echoed throughout the air.

"YOU FUCKING MISSED ASSHOLE, YOU HAVE SHITTY AIM, THAT'S WHY YOU CAN'T THROW KUNAI….AND YOU GOT PAINT ON MY SHOE!"

"YOUR FACE!"

"I….you…..YOU GOT PAINT ON MY SHOE!"

A blast of fire flew past the window. An explosion appeared outside, with a burning figure falling past the window and onto the ground. A loud crash sound occurred, followed by scurrying footsteps running throughout the tower. Naruto and Natsumi sighed as Natsumi's teammates ran around the Hokage tower.

"SUUUUUUCCKK MYYYYY DIIIIIIIICK!"

"DAMMIT RYO GET BACK HERE SO I CA-Wait, what are you guys doing…WAIT DON'T GRAB ME THERE YOU ASSHOLES, I'LL FUCKING….."

In a burst of smoke, eight ANBU Black Ops appeared in Naruto's office. Beneath them was none other than Den, being held down. Naruto blankly stared at Den before lifting up his hand in a waving gesture.

"Hey Den."

"Hey, Hokage."

"Why are you so cheerful."

"Cause these guys can't hold me down."

"Then why don't you get up then?"

"Cause Ryo got paint on my shoe and I don't have the motivation to do anything."

Naruto sighed before chuckling before smiling.

"Good to know, so…Where's Ryo?"

A thud was heard as the doors busted open to reveal a massive figure carrying a teenage boy. Carrying the one, the only…Ah, fuck it, he was carrying Ryo. The massive ANBU dropped Ryo onto the floor with a thud before bowing to the Hokage.

Naruto nodded gratefully at the massive figure.

"Thanks Tank."

The giant figured simply gave a thumbs' up before leaving. Naruto stared down at the two boys before looking at his daughter with a raised eyebrow. Natsumi simply grinned before looking at the eight ANBU holding Den down.

"You can let him go now."

"Yes milady."

The ANBU disappeared, allowing Den to stand up and stare at Naruto blankly.

"Rawr."

Naruto sighed before looking over to the other boy.

"Ryo, please get up."

All that was hear was snoring as the boy had fallen asleep face down. A tick mark grew on Naruto's head before sighing and retreating into his mind.

'_So this is what the old man had to go through when I was a genin._'

Naruto then switched back to Hokage mode and picked up a book that he threw at Ryo's head, jolting the teenager awake. Making said teenager collide his head against the curious Den, who was seeing if his friend is awake. Ryo, however, was simply thrown into the wall by Den, who grabbed Ryo's head before it hit him.

"Mmmmhhmh."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at, the now stuck in a wall, Ryo's murmurs.

"What did he say?"

Natsumi grinned before clapping her hands together.

"He said, 'fuck you with a giant purple dildo you lizard fuck', excuse my language by the way."

Naruto sighed before snapping his fingers, making an ANBU appear and pull Ryo out of the wall and place him in front of him, on the right side of his daughter while Den on the left.

Naruto took a second to analyze the two powerhouses of Team AWESOME! Again, Ryo's idea.

Den stood at 5'11 with dark brown hair that went down to his shoulders in a wild fashion. His eyes were a glowing golden color that shined with a hidden bloodlust. He was fairly well built, not overly muscled, but enough to intimidate lesser figures, most would automatically consider him the tank of the team. He current wasn't wearing a shirt, showing off his defined muscles, with tribal tattoos on his chest and arms (Think Yusuke Mazoku tattoos.)

He was wearing black baggy pants, that were loose on the bottom with a red sash around his waist. Blood red, fingerless gloves with black plating on the flat of his hand adorned his hands.

This was Denmura Ryuusei, the current second in command of Team AWESOME! The physically strongest genin of the Leaf village. Den for short, he was quite possible the strongest genin of this generation, if you don't count the fact that he was often severely underestimated due to being the best friend of Ryo.

Naruto was quite glad Den was a part of the village, considering he was the last remaining member of the Ryuusei clan. Often times people wonder if there were such things as giant toads and wolves and such, there must be dragons. Well, the Ryuusei were the personifications of said dragons, long ago blessed by the ancient Ryuusei to carry the blood of the dragon.

Therefore, given the physical strength of a dragon, the invincible scales of a dragon, and all the powers of a dragon. I'd tell you more, but Den would probably shove his foot up my ass so…..yeah.

Naruto then turned his focus over the other powerhouse, who was currently picking his nose, obviously uninterested in the current predicament they were in. Naruto facepalmed, wondering why this guy was team leader.

In front of him stood Ryo Ishitaki, standing at 5'8 with black hair that had a few bangs in the front, with the tips of his bangs dyed white. His skin was a dark brown color, indicating that he was originally from the land of lightning. His eyes were a light orange color on the top half while it was a darker orange on the lower half, like a sunset. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with the kanji for storm on the front. Over that he was wearing a open black hoodie with blue flames on the sleeves and hood. On his legs were black baggy pants with blue flames on the bottom. Black and white running shoes adorned his feet. He wore black, steel plated, gloves on his hands.

Ryo Ishitaki, quite frankly, was the biggest idiot in the village. Arriving in the Leaf village when he was six and from that moment on, all lives of the Leaf's citizens were changed….for the worse.

Countless days of chaos followed the boy from the land of lightning, ranging from rabid bulls running through the village, to frequent explosions and fires occurring due to Ryo irritating Den.

His ancestry and family were unknown. All Naruto knew was that his friend, Killa Bee, brought him to the Leaf village one day and that the boy has caused him several heart attacks since then. The only person who knew who Ryo really was, was Den, and whenever asked he would usually say, 'Ask Ryo yourself', or, 'WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!'

It doesn't help that he's also a pervert that constantly hits on his daughter, no, it can't possibly be that.

However, he was quite possibly the most talented ninja he had ever seen. Being excellent in every aspect of being a ninja. A prodigy among prodigies, a king of kings, and an idiot that tried on his very patience every time he decides to open up his idiotic mouth to spew that pathetic, irritating, nonsensical-

Naruto coughed into his hand to move away from the thought process that was currently running through his mind. He sighed before finally looking upon the members of Team AWESOME and sighing into his palm.

"The mission was as simple as can be, capture the cat of the Fire Daimyo's daughter and return it to safety, instead, you caused countless environmental destruction, massive amounts of property damage, and one big failure of a mission."

Ryo smiled and gave the Hokage a thumbs up.

"We can explain that, you see, there were these aliens that-"

Ryo was cut off by Den slamming his fist on his head, sending Ryo crashing into the floor.

"Shut. Up. You idiot."

Natsumi sighed before crouching down and proceeding to use a medical ninjutsu on her, now bleeding quite a lot, teammate.

"Ryo-kun, are you alright?"

The downed Ryo weakly gave a thumbs up, while giving a smile, not noticing a few teeth missing.

Natsumi raised an eyebrow as she noticed the teeth laying on the ground with a small amount of blood splattered around where he hit the floor.

"Ryo-Kun, uhm…your teeth are…kinda on the floor."

Ryo stood up and looked down at the floor, the promptly turned to Den.

"YOU FUCKER, YOU MESSED UP MY PERFECT SMILE!"

Den crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Please your smile was hardly perfect, that one tooth was really crooked"

Ryo blushed and pointed an accusing finger at Den.

"YOU SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH!"

Naruto raised his hand to the team.

"Okay that's enough, I have a mission for you three idiots, you're escorting an important client to her destina-"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOBS!"

Naruto facepalmed and threw a chair that hit Ryo square in the face.

"As I was saying you horny dipshit, you will escort her to the land of wind, go and meet your team captain, Shikamaru at the village gate"

Den and Natsumi nodded while Ryo gleamed with joy.

"MASTER SHITAMARUUUU!"

Den raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"It's master SHIKamaru"

Ryo turned to Den with both hands in the air.

"HE SMELLS LIKE SHIT, SHITAMARUUUU!"

Ryo exclaimed while sprinting out of the tower and toward the village gate.

Then Den and Natsumi turned to leave the tower

"Bye daddy"

"Later lord Hokage"

Back at the village gate, Shikamaru (by the way he grew an amazing goatee) was standing awaiting his team, who were running extremely late. In the distance he heard his worst nightmare approaching fast.

"MASTER SHITAMARUUUUUU!"

Shikamaru's eyes grew wide

'_I did not get him, I did not get him, I did not get hi-' _

The thought was promptly interrupted by a very joyful and surprisingly heavy Ryo, who had tackled .Shikamaru to the ground

"MASTER SHITAMARU, GUESS WHAT!"

"What is it Ryo?"

"YOU SMELL LIKE SHIT, SHITAMARUUUUUU!"

"Good one Ryo, that joke was so hilarious the first time, why wouldn't it still be funny the 734th time?"

Ryo happily shrugged his shoulders as he was pushed off of Shikamaru by Den's foot as he and Natsumi arrived at the gate.

"Hey master Shikamaru"

"Hey Shikamaru Sensei"

Shikamaru sighed with happiness as his two favorite ninjas of the three ninja team arrived for the mission.

"Hey guys, okay so were escorting Ayo to the land of wind. Boys….and girl, meet lady Ayo."

Shikamaru guided the attention of the three genin over to their mission subject. Standing before them was a beautiful women of 5'8 height, wearing a purple kimono with pink flower designs on it. Her eyes were a coal black, matching with her midnight black hair, which was done up in a bun with bangs combed over to the side. Also, she had quite an impressive bust size.

Den and Natsumi instantly bowed to Ayo, showing respect to their mission objective, while Ryo stared in shock and pointed directly at Ayo's chest.

"HOLY SHIT, HER BOOBS ARE HUGE! QUICK, DEN! What does the scouter say about her boob level!"

Den, getting caught up in Ryo's prank, pulled a scouter from no where and placed it over his right eye, "IT'S! IT'S!...Nine."

Ryo raised an eyebrow at the young Ryuusei.

"…Just nine?"

Den then blinked and took off the scouter before turning it upside down and smiling.

"Oops, my bad, had the thing upside down, it's actually thirty-six D."

Natsumi blinked before turning to Den and raising and eyebrow.

"How did you get nine out of thirty-six Den-kun?"

Den blinked and turned to Natsumi and giving her a blank stare, "Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to."

Shikamaru sighed and face palmed before turning to Ayo and bowing, "I am sorry for their rudeness, Ryo and Den are just…." Shikamaru began looking around and shrugging his shoulders awkwardly, "They're just one of a kind, and exactly alike."

Ayo stared confused at Shikamaru.

"That doesn't make sense."

Shikamaru sighed before looking her in the eyes.

"That's what I said when they told me this."

A sweat drop formed behind Ayo's head, not noticing Ryo and Den dancing simultaneously in the background with Natsumi clapping along to an unknown beat.

Shikamaru sighed and finally coughed in his hand to get the genin's attention. Ryo, Den, and Natsumi turned to their sensei, their game faces on. Shikamaru cleared his throat and nudged his head towards the path.

"We are to make sure that lady Ayo is completely safe, no harm is to come to her. Is that understood?"

Ryo suddenly raised his hand, causing Shikamaru to pinch his nose in frustration.'

"Yes. Ryo?"

Ryo put his hand down and grinned evilly, "Does that exclude sleeping with her, cause I'm all for that."

Shikamaru sighed and looked down at the ground gloomily.

"…..Dammit Ryo."

**And there you go, chapter one finally finished. It only took me and my co-author like….three months. So what do you guys think? You like the characters so far, cause if you don't….fuck you they're staying.**

**This is a story we've been planning for a long time, and Ryo and Den are a BIG part of it. But don't worry, things will get a lot more actiony….Thats a word and I know it.**

**But I seriously do want to know what you think of my two OCs', so please leave a review and some constructive criticism, thank you.**


End file.
